TMNG (L)
by TEAR0
Summary: FIANLLY! finished chapter 1 from Leo's perspective -.- would have had it done earlier if I hadn't decide to add more...well here it is enjoy XD


Hidden beneath a New York, city four youths train in the secret arts of ninjitsu.

"I give! I give! Let me go Raph," Mikey pleas to his older brother who has him immobilized.

"Hehe. I win yet again baby bro better luck next time." Raph gloats as he releases Mikey.

Leonardo is sitting next to his brother Donatello watching the short lived match between Raphael and Michelangelo. Thinking that the match was over Leo and Donnie began to rise from the floor.

"Why did you give up so easily my son?" Master Splinter's voice questioned out of nowhere.

"There was nothing I could do Master Splinter." Mikey complained to their master.

"Nonsense my son. All you must do is unbalance your opponent and then this will create an opening you may use. Watch.

'_Unbalance your opponent'? What does sensei plan to do? _

Mikey went to join Leo and Donnie on the floor to watch Splinter and Raph spar.

Raph and Splinter faced each other each taking his own stance. "You may begin when ready Raphael." As soon as the last word left Splinter's mouth Raph attacked Splinter placing him in the same hold that Mikey was in. Unlike Mikey though Splinter did not surrender but instead "unbalanced" Raph.

**SSSSSLLLLIIIIIIRRRRRRRPPPPPP**

_I-I can't believe it M-master Splinter j-just LICKED Raph…ewwwww that's just sssiiiccckkk. _

Raph jumps back and frantically begins to wipe his face. "Ew ew ew ew gross gross gross."

Splinter took advantage of Raph's discomforts to counter by quickly sweeping Raph's leg from beneath him. "And that my sons is how you unbalance your opponent." Splinter takes a quick glance at his son on the floor and notices him scowling, "By any means necessary *chuckes*"

"Hahaha! He totally got you RAPH! HAHAHA!" Mikey laughs at Raph's lost.

"SHUT UP SHELL-FOR-BRAINS!" Raph roars at Mikey.

Mikey takes a step back and pinches his nose and giggles," PHEW you stink Rat-breath…" Mikey stares at Splinter wide-eyed, "Um no offense Master Splinter."

The smile Splinter had early now had vanished, "Yes, well I'm now going to brush my teeth. Raphael take a bath," Splinter smacks his mouth a few times,, "you need it." Splinter begins to leave the dojo.

As soon as Splinter was gone Raph leapt at Mikey, "ARGH! Mikey I'm gonna-"

"Raph, just give it a rest will you? You lost that's a fact. So can you be an adult and deal with your loss rationally?" Donnie asked his hothead brother.

"Eergggrawww." Was Raph's only response as he gave up, more accurately surrendered for the moment, as he walked away from Mikey.

*GRUMBLE* Everyone pauses and looks at Mikey, "Hehe anyone for pizza?" He laughs innocently at his brothers and giggles.

They all washed up after the practice and were making their way down the sewer towards the surface. Unaware of another's presence farther down the tunnel.

Leo begins giving his brothers advice trying to help them improve. "Mikey try less taunting and more evasion or you might have to lick Raph next time to escape."

Leo notices that Mikey is nodding in agreement, but Raph seems to be ignoring him…again. "Come on Raph it won't kill you to actually listen and perhaps even, I don't know, use the advice I give you." Raph's only response to him was a scowl and an eye roll. _A typical Raph move why must he always be like this? _

Raph suddenly stops, "Shut it." He commands his brothers stopping Leo as soon as he opened his mouth.

_What? _Leo thinks his, starting to become agitated, "You know Raph I try not to make a fuss about your attitude, but seriously man-"

Raph interrupts Leo, "I heard something so Shut Up."

"Probably just a rat." Donnie chimes in trying to reassure his brother.

"Hey guys look there's a light up ahead." Mikey points to a dim light farther down the tunnel.

Leo follows to were Mikey is pointing, _He's right could be dangerous. _Leo draws his weapons, "Hey guys be alert." Sticking to the shadows they made their way to towards the light.

As soon as they reach the light they come across a hooded figure. They waited a few seconds for him to do something but he didn't, so Leo decided to approach the figure from the safety of the darkness. "Hey you what are you doing down here?" A few heart beats passed but the hooded figured remained in his spot unfazed and unmoved by Leo's question. _What is wrong with him? He knows I can see him right he isn't invisible ._Leo takes a step closer to the intruder, but is still concealed in the shadows, "Well?"

The hooded figure towards where Leo and his brothers are, Leo tightens his grip on his katanas. The figure quickly held up a can and sprayed them in the face. _W-what the. _All four brothers fell back quickly and began choking on the mist. In the confusion the intruder made a quick getaway.

Blinded by the spray Leo accidently backs into Raph. "*cough cough cough* Way *cough* to Fearless-"

Leo opens his eyes to face Raph, "What?'

Raph barely tries to stifle his laughter. "Y-your're PINK! HAHAHAHA!" Raph bellows loudly into the now empty tunnel.

Leo looks at Raph confused look but notices Raph is slightly pink in the face and not from the laughter. "So are you."

"Hey guys come here." Leo and Raph made their way to Donnie so see what he wanted to show them. Donnie was pointing to a pool of water in the reflection it showed that the tree brothers were covered in what appeared pink paint. And that Leo was the pinkest considering that he was right in front of the can.

"**I LOVE IT!" ** Mikey shouts excitedly.

_Mikey likes being pink? What is wrong with him? _Leo turns to face Mikey and sees him hugging the wall "_…"_ Leo thinks. "Um Mike?" Leo questions his youngest brother.

"This painting is the BEST thing ever!" Mikey exclaims hugging the wall.

_There is so much wrong with him._

"Um okay then I think we should head back to the lair and try to wash this paint off before it dries."

After cleaning up again the boys successfully make it to the surface with no unexpected visitors. They got most of the paint off but because Leo was right in the line of fire he still had a lot left, lucky though with it dark outside if anyone saw him it would just look like he was blushing.

They finally made it to Antonio's Pizzeria and just sat down at the table in the alley. "Ok guys what kind of pizza do we wanna get? I was think along the line of a peanut butter, anchovy, artichoke, chocolate pizza topped with lots of red peppers." Mikey says as soon as he sits down.

The three brothers look at Mikey with disgust mixed with horror. "Or….we could get a classic pepperoni with extra pepperonis?" The others shake their heads with Leo's option for the pizza.

"Aww come on that takes away from the art form of the pizza." Mikey begins to whine.

"Art form? What kind of art form does a pisa?" Raph looks at his brother.

Mikey stand up and gasp in horror, "How dare you-"

Donnie cuts his brother, "Hey Mickey the pizza here." Mikey sits back down, but before he could grab a piece of pizza two girls fell from the sky.

One girl right into Donnie's lab while the other landed on the pizza, bounced off the table and landed on Raph's lap bend over. "Hey guys it's raining girls."

"Mikey cut it out they look hurt." Donnie scolded his younger brother. As soon as Donnie finished his sentence some Purple Dragons rounded the corner. The four brothers and one of the girls got up to fight the Dragons.

Once finishing up the Dragons the boys made their way back to the injured, unconscious girl. Raph leans down to check if the girl had a pulse when she suddenly sat up head-butting Raph. "Fuck. Ow," Raph growled rubbing his head. "What the hell was that for?"

The girl ignores Raph's question as she sits up straighter digging around in her pockets. "Miss I Don't think you should be moving or standing just yet." Donnie advises the girl. The girl ignores Donnie and just stares at her leg. She reaches her hand towards the hole in her leg and begins to dig for the bullet in her leg. "THAT IS VERY UNSANITARY!" Donnie shrieks. "Please, be patient and I will get it out." As soon as Donnie finished speaking the girl pulls the bullet from her leg.

Leo stares wide-eyed at the girl. _That is so gross._ Leo continues to watch the girl and Donnie argue.

"Fuck off," The girl began to kick and squirm, but slowly calmed down to allow Donnie to stitch the girl's leg up. The other girl came over carrying what looked like a skateboard. The girl on the ground looks up, "Tia…..I'm sorry."

Raph begins helping the girl up, as Tia begins to speak. "Let's just go home." She looks at Raph, "Mind letting go?"

Raph releases the girl as Donnie comes up to speak with them. "Just a question, but, WHAT KIND OF BARBARIC METHOD WAS THAT?" Donnie begins to yell again.

The injured girl looks at annoyed at Donnie and replies, "Look Blurple, unlike you I don't carry a sewing kit with me."

"B….Blurple?! Statically speaking when blue and purple combine the pigments configure into a color known as…pmht~!" Donnie was interrupted by a hand placed over his mouth.

The girl was no longer annoyed but instead looked mad. "I….don't….care." She says in a slow voice as she glared at him before for walking off with the other girl she fell from the sky with.

_Well this has been an eventful night._ Leo thinks to himself as he recalls the events that have unfolded tonight.


End file.
